The present invention relates generally to illumination devices. It finds particular application in conjunction with illumination devices employing multiple light emitting diodes (xe2x80x9cLEDsxe2x80x9d) and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amenable to other like applications.
In the field of illumination devices, there has long been a trade-off between brightness and power conservation. It is known that the use of light emitting diodes (LEDs) consume substantially less power than incandescent light bulbs. However, typically, the radiant power of LEDs has been limited so that they have been used for primarily short-range applications such as panel indicators or indoor signs. LEDs have proven useful when their size has not been a significant factor because they are viewed from small distances. Unfortunately, use of LEDs in applications such as flashlights has been limited due to inefficient means for directing available light to desired target areas. Even with the advent of high-powered LEDs, large clusters of LEDs are required to achieve adequate target-size definition. Unfortunately, these clusters are relatively expensive and consume a considerable amount of power.
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus and method which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.
A light emitting device includes a light emitting diode, an individual reflector well in which the light emitting diode is seated, and an individual lens over an opening of the reflector. Light produced by the light emitting diode is reflected by the reflector and focussed by the lens toward a target area.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the reflector is coupled to the lens.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the invention, the light emitting device is mounted on a printed circuit board.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the lens provides direct light refraction to the light emitting diode.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the lens is one of a multiple refractive and a refractive/diffractive hybrid lens.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a second light emitting diode is seated in a second individual reflector well. A second individual lens is over an opening of the second reflector. Light produced by the second light emitting diode is reflected by the second reflector and focussed by the second lens toward the target area.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the invention, the lenses are matrixed.
One advantage of the present invention is that it efficiently directs light from a semiconductor light source to a target area.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it creates a uniform, bright beam pattern for an illumination device utilizing a semiconductor light source.
Still further advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.